Lopikin
by cursedmonk7
Summary: Hello. This story was not written by cursedmonk7, her friend did. But chooses to remain anonymous.Her:It's just a normal day, until they go home. Then stuff happens and then yeah..Don't read it unless you dare. Oneshot, kinda messed up when it was written


"Don't let me fall."

"I won't, you can count on that." Kisa smiled.

"You're so much fun, Hiro." Kisa laughed.

"Yeah…" Hiro trailed off, suddenly struck by thought. _Kisa. I can't wait until tonight. You're going to have so much fun._ Hiro had remembered there plans for tonight: A nice romantic movie at Hiro's house.

"Ahh!" Kisa lost balance and fell of the balance beam she was walking on.

"Gotcha." Hiro caught her. "I told you I wouldn't let you fall." He smiled a big toothy grin.

"I didn't doubt you for a second." Kisa smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more." They always did this, laughing and "playing" all day. It was the love of Kisa and Hiro.

A Few Hours Later

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah! To the movie!" Kisa laughed. She was more carefree than Hiro. She had light pink/red hair. It was always tied up into a fancy ponytail thing with a simple clip. She had sparkly purple eyes that never had sorrow in them. Unless she was in gymnastics training, she always wore a skirt and a button shirt. Today it was a jean skirt and a white shirt with a pink shirt underneath.

"Let's go." Hiro grabbed Kisa's hand and they ran off toward his house. Hiro was a more serious guy unless he was around Kisa. Kisa seemed to bring out the free side of him. He had black hair and deep, dark brown eyes. Today he wore a loose black shirt and blue jeans.

"What movie are we watching?" Kisa asked as the started to slow their pace.

"Uhh…." Hiro thought for a moment. He really didn't remember what movie he rented. He had bigger plans. "It's that one movie you said you wanted to see. The one that just came out on DVD."

Kisa's eyes got all sparkly and shiny. "Catch Me If You Can?"

"Yeah, that one." Hiro was 100 positive that was the one he rented.

At Hiro's House

"Ready?" Hiro and Kisa sat on the couch facing the TV.

"Yeah." Kisa smiled. This made Hiro feel guilty. He pressed play and sat down next to Kisa. The lights were dimmed and no one was home. This made a perfect atmosphere for a romantic date.

"…" Hiro scooted ever so closer to Kisa as the movie progressed in its plot. "Kisa." He found himself whispering simple things. "I love you." It was hours before Hiro made his move.

The movie came to an end. "That was good wasn't i-" Kisa was cut of by Hiro. He pushed her flat on the couch and hovered over her.

"I love you." His lips locked with hers. Kisa was shocked for about a split second, and then she got into it and went along.

Hiro's hands moved down to Kisa's breasts. His hands quickly flew over the buttons, unbuttoning them as he went. Kisa started pulling at Hiro's shirt.

"What is it?" Hiro asked in his most suave voice.

"If I have to get undressed, you do too." Kisa sounded drunk.

"Of course my sweet." Clothes flew in every direction. Two kids lay naked on the couch, one over the other.

"I love you." Hiro started kissing Kisa's neck. She groaned and pulled Hiro tighter to her.

AN: This is written by a different person then whose account this is. The author will remain nameless at this present time. Maybe she will eventually tell. We don't know. She was kind of high when she wrote this. It was originally about two other people that are made up, but the account person drove her to changing the names. The author is sorry she wrote this but it doesn't matter to the person who is posting this. I, that is the author person, like these characters a lot. Oh yeah. And they dyed their hair different colors. Hiro is the black sheep now. And they are a lot older than they were in the comic series. Kisa is an angry tiger. (don't ask about the names of angry tiger or black sheep)

 I'm not good with movies so I made up my own. Catch Me If You Can was inspired by listening to the song Catch Me If You Can. So it's really about nothing hope you enjoy it. .


End file.
